Eternal Love -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: SECUELA de 'Love Conquers Everything -TRADUCCIÓN-' SUMMARY: Harry está verdadera y absolutamente de vuelta ahora. SLASH. EWE. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Tiro, quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**SECUELA de 'LOVE CONQUERS EVERYTHING'**

* * *

**..::.. ETERNAL LOVE ..::..**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**2012, Mansión Riddle**

Voldemort era ahora conocido como el más famoso hombre de Inglaterra, y del mundo. Él era guapo, tenía un hijo y millones de personas que le adoraban por todo el mundo. Pero a él le importaba realmente poco.

Catorce años antes, su vida había sido la más rica a pesar de ser uno de los hombres más temidos y perseguidos de Inglaterra. Él tenía un amante en aquel entonces. Harry Potter, quien ha desaparecido hace trece años y nunca fue encontrado de nuevo.

En aquellos momentos el Señor Oscuro estaba de pie junto a una ventana, apoyado contra la pared y con un vaso de whisky cerca de su pecho. Iba vestido con una túnica verde esmeralda, su cabello ligeramente despeinado y sus ojos lejanos. Era principios de Agosto, tan solo unos días después del cumpleaños de Harry. La idea le hizo inclinarse aún más cerca del vidrio y humedecer sus ojos.

—¿Padre?

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a su hijo Securus, quien tenía los ojos verdes de Harry, pero con la forma y construcción del mismo Señor Oscuro. Tenía pelo de cuervo hasta los hombros y estaba vestido con una camisa casual y pantalones.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con la cabeza inclinada. Él amaba a su hijo más que nada, pero aún así quería a su amante de vuelta. Su corazón estaba tan herido que casi dolía.

—Lucius está aquí —dijo Securus—. Dijo que era importante.

—Todo con el hombre es importante —suspiró Voldemort dejando el vaso.

—Es tan importante que no me dejó saber —dijo el adolescente viendo a su padre congelarse— ¿Padre?

Tan importante que Lucius no compartiría con Securus... podría ser. Voldemort salió corriendo de la habitación, por lo que su hijo le miró fijamente antes de recogerse a sí mismo y seguirlo. El hombre bajó de dos a la vez y Lucius se acercó a él inmediatamente. Securus les observaba desde lo alto de la escalera.

El rubio dio al Señor Oscuro un pergamino y susurró algo. Los rojos ojos de Voldemort escanearon el pergamino y luego miraron hacia el hombre rubio.

—¿Es correcta esta información? —preguntó.

—Estoy cien por ciento seguro mi señor —dijo Lucius con una sonrisa—. Lo encontramos.

.

Serene Malfoy de trece años era muy similar a una típica Malfoy cabello rubio claro, ojos claros, y piel pálida. Pero la forma de su cuerpo y su cara era más parecida a la de su madre, Padma. Su padre, Draco, había estado muy contento de tener un hijo.

Pero Serene tenía algo que cada Malfoy tenía; arrogancia. Era arrogante y le gustaba darle a la gente apodos degradantes si a ella no le gustaban. Afortunadamente, Securus y Draco le hacían ver la verdad; si te metes con la gente la gente se mete contigo.

Sin embargo ella no podía dejar de cuestionar al segundo padre de Securus, un tema tabú en la mansión Riddle.

—Quiero decir, ¿no sabes nada de él? —preguntó a Securus mientras estaban sentados fuera.

—Yo no sé nada de él, ¿y qué? —preguntó Securus, intentando averiguar a quien habían estado tan felices de encontrar Lucius y Voldemort.

—Déjalo en paz Serene —dijo un Frank Longbottom-Lovegood de trece años. Tenía el pelo castaño y ojos verdes, se veía mucho como su padre, Neville Longbottom.

—Sí, déjalo en paz —concordó su hermana menor, de once años, Lilian. Ella era una copia exacta más joven de su madre, Luna Lovegood, excepto por cualquier collar o pendiente. extraño.

—Cállate —espetó—. Securus, ¿no crees que algo pasó para que tu segundo padre sea un tema prohibido?

—Tal vez tuvo una muerte trágica y padre no quiere volver a revivirla diciéndomela —dijo Securus.

—O quizás su padre se fue con alguien más.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —gritó el adolescente de pelo negro, levantándose del suelo.

—Solo era una sugerencia —dijo Serene comprobando sus uñas— ¿por qué no le pides ver una foto de él?

Securus miró a su alrededor por un momento y dijo;

—Ya le pedí.

—¿Y? —preguntaron los tres. De todos los niños mortífagos eran los tres amigos más cercanos a Securus. Incluso si eran más chicos que él.

—Padre dijo que ninguna imagen le hacía justicia —dijo Securus.

—Una buena mentira —dijo Serene con una sonrisa burlona.

—Mi padre no mentiría —dijo el joven entre dientes—. Le preguntaré de nuevo y voy a tener una imagen para mostrarles.

—Apuesto cinco galeones a que no te dará una —bromeó Serene.

—Apuesto cincuenta a que lo hará —gruñó Securus cruzando los brazos.

Una risa detrás de ellos les hizo girar. Voldemort les miraba con la diversión brillando en sus ojos y una sonrisa en los labios. Ellos quedaron sin habla; nunca habían visto al Señor Oscuro así.

—¿Padre? —preguntó el joven moreno.

—Todo el mundo lo dice y ahora yo lo digo, puedes lucir como yo, pero actúas como él.

—¿Él? —preguntaron todos.

—Su otro padre —dijo Voldemort, y el tabú era aparentemente olvidado—. ¿Puedes apostar cincuenta galeones a que te permitiré ver una foto de él?

—Sí —murmuro Securus—. Sé lo que has dicho, pero...

—¿Y si te doy algo mejor que una simple foto? —dijo Voldemort—. Admito que tener todo en secreto tal vez no fuera el mejor plan. Pero yo no quería que estuvieras como yo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque yo lo hecho tanto de menos que la vida parece sin sentido a veces —dijo el Señor Oscuro, acercándose un paso. El viento comenzó a soplar y cerró los cansados ojos rojos—. He pasado por tanto y, cuando finalmente ganamos, el desapareció.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Securus, viendo a Serene levantar una ceja. Probablemente queriendo oír el amante de Voldemort les hubo dejado. Chica arrogante; esa actitud le mataría algún día si no se comportaba.

—Nadie sabe —dijo Voldemort—. En un momento él estaba allí, y al siguiente se había ido. Lucius nunca se ha perdonado a sí mismo por no haber protegido a tu padre, Securus. Él aún piensa que es su culpa que Harry se haya ido.

Harry. El nombre golpeó a Securus como un martillo. Sus ojos se abrieron. Voldemort se rió y dijo;

—Sí, Securus, el nombre de tu padre es Harry. Él cumpliría diecinueve el verano en que desapareció, por lo que tiene treinta y tres en la actualidad.

—Él tiene treinta y tres —hizo eco Securus— . Padre, ¿porqué estás diciéndome esto?

—Lo sabrás pronto —dijo Voldemort—. Tengo algo que deseo mostrarte, en lugar de una simple fotografía. Y puesto que la apuesta era sobre mostrar a sus amigos, vamos a invitarlos a ellos también.

—¡Vamos chicos! —dijo Securus viendo como el Señor Oscuro se retiraba hacia el señorial— ¡Vamos a ver a Harry! —Era extraño llamar a su propio padre por el nombre de pila, pero Securus no estaba seguro de como abordar al hombre.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó Serene—. Tu padre nunca ha sido tan abierto.

—Tu abuelo llegó hoy con una noticia importante. Creo que esa noticia tiene algo que ver con esto —dijo el joven moreno— ¡Pero vamos antes de que cambie de opinión!

.

Voldemort levantó la vista cuando los cuatro niños entraron en su estudio. El pensativo estaba ya en su escritorio y los recuerdos latentes en él.

—Mira esto —dijo con voz cansada—. No voy a ir, me he ahogado en el pasado lo suficiente.

Securus se acercó primero y se giró a mirar a los otros niños. Los tres asintieron, se tomaron de la mano y luego sumergieron sus caras en el pensativo.

Aterrizaron en un montón en una habitación.

—Ouch —murmuró Frank mientras se sentaba— ¿dónde estamos?

—Es el salón de baile —dijo Securus—. Padre solo me permitió entrar un par de veces antes de sellarlo cerrado.

—¿Por qué selló cerrado el salón? —preguntó Serene mientras ayudaba a Lilian a pararse—. Eso no tiene sentido.

—Él dijo algo sobre que era mejor dejar las cosas en el pasado —dijo Securus—. Creo que alguien mencionó que a mi otro padre le encantaba el salón de baile.

Un suave zumbido les hizo callar a todos. Una figura encapuchada se sentó en el sillón con los dedos tocando el apoyabrazo. Una máscara blanca cubría su parte superior y el cuerpo delgado estaba acurrucado, su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Lilian.

—¿Qué está tarareando? —preguntó Serene.

—Es una canción de cuna —dijo Securus—. Mi padre siempre dijo que yo nunca pude dormir sin tener antes mi nana cuando era chico.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ellos y se quedaron sin aliento al ver pasar a un mucho más joven Voldemort dentro. Sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas pero parecía más vivo que nunca. El hombre sentado en el sillón voló con un grito;

—¡Tom!

El Señor Oscuro sonrió y aarró al hombre cuando este se tiró sobre el mago oscuro.

—¡Ése es mi padre! —silbó Serene, señalando.

Efectivamente, Draco entró sosteniendo un paño sobre una herida en la cabeza. Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix y varios otrors que reconocieron entraron, pero Voldemort solo tenía ojos para el hombre en sus brazos.

—Espera —dijo la chica de cabellos rubios—. Ese hombre con tu padre... no puede ser...

Voldemort quitó la blanca máscara y los cuatro niños se quedaron quietos. Profundos ojos esmeralda miraron los rubíes, piel pálida contra las túnicas oscuras y una sonrisa pecaminosa en sus labios.

—Ustedes chicos, llegan tarde —acusó el hombre, deslizando una mano por el pecho de Voldemort.

—Bueno, perdóname mi señor —dijo Voldemort burlonamente—, pero nunca se sabe cuando uno va a volver de un ataque.

—Mentiroso —dijo el joven.

—Vamos, vamos Harry, no digas eso —dijo el señor Oscuro dejando a los cuatro chicos boquiabiertos. Secururs mirando al joven, ¿ése era su segundo padre? ¿Ése era Harry?

La memoria desapareció y fue sustituida por un día soleado.

—¿Quieres dejar eso, mi Príncipe?

La voz de Bellatrix resonó en el aire y se dieron la vuelta. Harry sonrió con descaro y corrió fuera de su alcance cuando ella intentó atraparlo.

—¡Mi señor, dígale a su amado Harry que despegue mis zapatos del piso! —gritó la mujer.

—¿Por que? —preguntó Voldemort mirando su libro—. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que él no me escucha.

—¡Ya basta, mi Príncipe! —se las arregló a decir antes de caer de cabeza al suelo. Harry cayó al lado del señor Oscuro mientras éste estaba tendido sobre una manta con un libro en sus manos. Cuando el hombre no reaccionó, Harry arrancó el libro de sus manos y se subió sobre él.

—Sí, creo que quieres mi atención —dijo Voldemort ladeando la cabeza. Los niños miraban. Securus nunca había visto actuar a su padre de esa manera; tan despreocupado, tan feliz.

—Dijiste que tenías una sorpresa por mi cumpleaños —dijo el adolescente— ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

—Una que te va a gustar —respondió el Señor Oscuro.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Te encanta hacerme prometer cosas.

—Vamos —gimió Harry, y Securus fue golpeado con lo similares que parecían— ¡Solo promételo, señor bueno para nada!

—¿Bueno para nada? —dijo Voldemort levantándose sobre sus codos—. Creo que el Príncipe está pidiendo ser castigado.

—Solo tú puedes hacer que un castigo se sienta tan bien —prácticamente ronroneó Harry—. Pero no fuera, por favor, no me gusta el público.

Voldemort les giró, por lo que Harry estaba ahora descansando sobre la manta y él mismo cerniéndose sobre él.

—Te gustó ayer —dijo el Señor Oscuro, y lo último que vieron fue el sonrojo de Harry.

De repente estaban en el medio de una batalla.

—Fuiste una chica mala —oyeron decir a una voz. La voz de Harry. Un grito le siguió y ellos voltearon.

Lo que vieron le hizo a Frank poner una mano sobre los ojos de Lilian. El joven estaba torturando a la chica Weasley. Su sonrisa un poco loca que hizo a Securus estremecerse.

El paisaje cambió y una serie de recuerdos se apoderaron de ellos. Vieron a Harry, Draco, Lucius y muchas otras personas. Entonces se detuvo y ellos fueron expulsados.

.

Voldemort les miró y ellos le devolvieron la mirada.

—Ése es Harry —dijo finalmente—. Y lo único que me quedan de él son los recuerdos.

—¿No tienes ninguna foto de él? —preguntó Securus.

—Tengo —dijo Voldemort—. Pero ellas no le hacen justicia. Echa un vistazo al retrato detrás de ti.

Todos se volvieron y quedaron boquiabiertos. Eran Harry y Voldemort. Voldemort de pie detrás de la silla en la que Harry estaba sentado, los dos sonriendo ligeramente.

—Fue pintado dos meses antes de su desaparición —dijo el Señor Oscuro mientras se levantaba—. Ahora... me iré por un tiempo así que, Securus, Draco y Padma se harán cargo de ti.

—¿A dónde irás?

—No lo sé —dijo Voldemort—. Puedo volver con una sorpresa o puedo volver sin nada.

Él salió y ellos se miraron unos a otros; ¿De qué estaba hablando?

* * *

**BIEEEEEEEEN... COMENZAMOS CON LA DICHOSA SECUELA _ **

**Sé que debía actualizar/publicar el lunes pasado pero bue, estuve inspirada en otras de mis historias y anduve editando eso... y de paso esperando lindos rws en LCE xD **

**19/5/14**

**Vuelvo a lo de 1 CAP X SEMANA, ok?**

**Quiero ir haciendo mientras otras traducciones y esta no la he terminado aún, así que alterno mucho. Espero entiendan.**

**Mmm, q más? eeehh, bueno, la historia original está ya completa (es viejita) y consta de 10 capis, tendrá algo de gore y angustia pero vale totalmente la pena. AMO esta parte _ ejemcap7ejem... jajajaj**

**Ora sí, les dejo hasta el próximo lunes...**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Tiro, quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**Dos días más tarde, Australia**  
**Uno de los hospitales especiales del lado oscuro**

Voldemort atravesó la entrada y respiró hondo. Esto podría ser. Esto podría serlo todo o romperlo completamente.

La presencia del mayor de los Malfoy calmó al Señor Oscuro y él se acercó a la enfermera más cercana. Ella levantó la vista, sonriendo cuando le vio.

—Milord —le saludó. Era raro que alguien no supiera como se veía el Señor Oscuro en la actualidad— ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

—En realidad, estoy buscando a alguien —respondió Voldemort—. Él ha estado en su sección de recuperación durante catorce años.

Ella lo miró y luego parpadeó.

—¿En nuestra sección de recuperación por catorce años? —repitió ella, a lo que él asintió—. Oh, ¡Ése debe de ser el hombre de pelo negro y ojos verdes! Sígame.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a los ascensores. Entró en uno de ellos y Voldemort y Lucius le siguieron. Apretó el botón para el décimo piso y subieron. Mientras lo hacían, ella habló de nuevo;

—Él fue el primer paciente que tuve cuando empecé aquí hace diez años. La jefa de enfermeras me dijo que ya había estado allí por alrededor de cuatro años ya y que nadie sabía nada de él. Nosotros ni siquiera sabemos como fue que acabó en tal severa condición.

—¿Qué tipo de condición? —preguntó Voldemort.

Ella se volvió hacia él con ojos tristes.

—Debe de haber sido algo terrible —dijo—. Solo las personas que han vivido cien veces en el infierno harían lo que él hizo.

—¿Qué hizo? —el hombre estaba impacientándose. ¿Qué condiciones? ¿Qué había hecho el hombre?

—Él envolvió su alma alrededor de su núcleo mágico interno, un lugar al que nadie ha llegado todavía —dijo la enfermera saliendo del asensor, su portapapeles apretado contra su pecho—. Durante el tiempo que me hice cargo de él, no vi ni una señal de que él esté realmente allí. Vamos allá.

Llegaron a una puerta y la abrió con cuidado.

—A veces su magia arremete cuando siente a alguien con malas intenciones —dijo a los hombres—. Tres enfermeros trataron de sacar provecho de su cuerpo antes de que yo llegara. Todos ellos fueron asesinados por él.

Le miraron fijamente, pero ella ya se hubo girado de nuevo. Ella se asomó por la puerta y sonrió un poco. La abrió por completo y dijo al Señor Oscuro y al rubio;

—Conozcan a 'Esmeralda'. Le llamamos así porque nunca supimos su nombre. Él luce un poco mejor que la semana pasada cuando hice mis rondas aquí. Pequeños milagros.

Entraron, y Voldemort miró. En la única cama de la habitación, estaba sentado un hombre de unos treinta años en el medio, con las piernas hacia la derecha y el brazo izquierdo estabilizándolo. Ojos esmeraldas clavados en la pared frente a él. Un manto negro envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo, pero le quedaba suelto alrededor de sus piernas desnudas y hombros. Pelo de cuervo puesto en una cola de caballo y terminando alrededor de la cintura. Su piel estaba pálida, pero había una cosa que se destacaba en su frente.

La enfermera vio que estaban mirándole la frente y dijo;

—Algunos bromearon sobre que deberíamos de haberlo llamado 'rayo' debido a su cicatriz, pero sonaba demasiado grosero. Me gusta Esmeralda aunque me gustaría que alguien le conozca mejor.

Voldemort se adelantó y ella contuvo el aliento.

—¿Milord, no es buena idea! —dijo en voz alta— ¡Él nunca permite a hombres acercársele!

El Señor Oscuro no le hizo caso y se sentó frente al hombre. Puso su mano sobre su pálida mejilla. Magia surgió a través de la habitación, pero Voldemort no fue atacado. La enfermera parpadeó y dijo;

—Eso es imposible... él normalmente ataca de inmediato.

Apagados ojos se desplazaron lentamente desde la pared hacia el Señor Oscuro Claros ojos rojos se abrieron cuando vieron una chispa encenderse en las profundidades de las esmeraldas y susurró;

—Harry...

Un Harry Potter de treinta y tres años de edad había sido finalmente encontrado.

.

—¿Harry? —repitió la enfermera.

—Ese es su nombre —murmuró Voldemort, su mano temblando ligeramente contra la mejilla—. Él está despierto y todo, ¿no has dicho que su alma estaba muy dentro?

—Todavía es, pero no significa que esté en coma —y acercándose más—. Él reacciona más lento que una persona normal, pero él come y va al baño por su cuenta... solo tenemos que ayudarle a lavarse el cabello y cuando él sale.

—¿Sus movimientos son automáticos? —preguntó el Señor Oscuro mientras su amante parpadeaba lentamente.

—Sí —admitió— ¡Pero cuando empecé, él ni siquiera se movía! Ha hecho grandes progresos en los últimos años a pesar de que su mente no se ha recuperado muy bien ¿Lo conoce, cierto?

—¿Tiene una cicatriz en el vientre? —Voldemort preguntó y ella contuvo el aliento— ¿Casi invisible, curada por la magia de un curandero?

—Sí —susurró.

—¿Sabes porqué tiene esa cicatriz?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y dijo;

—La jefa de enfermeras dijo que era por dar a luz a un niño y que el curandero debe de haber tenido complicaciones por lo que tuvo que abrir. Nadie le creyó.

—Bueno, ella tuvo razón —dijo Voldemort.

—¿Qué?

—Harry dio a luz a mi hijo —dijo el Señor Oscuro, y la miró—. Este es mi amante. Lo he estado buscando por catorce años.

.

Fue toda una conmoción para aquel pequeño hospital en Australia. La llegada de su Señor les sorprendió, pero fueron correctamente sorprendidos cuando quiso llevar a uno de sus pacientes a Inglaterra.

—Lo lamento, pero es imposible —dijo la jefa de enfermeras. Ella solo había trabajado allí durante dos años, pero ella se mantenía firme con las reglas del hospital—. Él no se ha recuperado todavía y necesita de nuestra atención.

—Lo sé —dijo Voldemort—. Pero él no querría ser tratado por personas que ni siquiera conoce. Tengo un sanador privado que ha sido su sanador desde que tenía diecisiete años.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo—. Mi Señor, me encantaría, pero las reglas no me lo permiten.

El hombre sobre el que estaban discutiendo estaba sentado en su cama con los ojos firmemente hacia la ventana, lejos de ellos. Voldemort solo quería tomar a Harry en sus brazos e ir a casa, pero gracias a esa estúpida mujer no podía.

Apoyó la cabeza en su mano por un momento, tratando de controlarse.

—Por favor —dijo en voz baja—. No puedo vivir sin él...

—Él es una cáscara —dijo la enfermera, los ojos tristes con su mirada derrotada—. Él no es la persona que solía conocer. Probablemente nunca lo será de nuevo.

Nunca notaron como un jarrón comenzaba a temblar ligeramente sobre la mesa junto a la cama. Ojos esmeralda estrechándose ligeramente, la falta de brillo retirándose en lo mínimo.

—¿Por qué no puede venir conmigo? —dijo el hombre mirándola.

—Su progreso con las funciones del cuerpo es genial, pero su mente y su alma no han progresado lo suficientemente cerca como para que pueda salir —dijo—. Si él no le reconoce no puedo dejar que se vaya con usted.

—Él me reconoció —dijo Voldemort— ¡Me miró y sé que me reconoció!

—No es suficiente, Milord —comenzó.

El jarrón estalló. Girando alrededor. Un viento se levantó golpeando alrededor de la habitación. El pelo de cuervo voló fuera de la cola de caballo y se elevó entorno al hombre en la cama.

—Está comenzando a molestarse —dijo la enfermera—. Me temo que debo pedirle que se vaya.

Ella comenzó a empujarlo hacia la puerta cuando el viento aumentó y las ventanas se rompieron. Las aburidas esmeraldas girando a un negro ominoso cuando la enfermera gritó;

—¡Él va a atacar a menos que se vaya!

Voldemort le hizo a un lado y dio un paso más cerca hacia su amante. Le rompía el corazón ver a su fuerte Harry reducido a una cáscara. Se acercó lentamente y dijo;

—Basta ya, Harry.

El viento se calmó, pero los ojos negros se mantuvieron. Voldmeort sabía com calmarlo y esperaba por Merlín que eso no hubiera cambiado desde aquello. Extendió una mano, a pesar de los gritos de las dos enfermeras. Lucius mirando fijamente a los dos amantes.

Su mano tocó la de Harry, los ojos negros desvaneciéndose para mostrar las esmeraldas de nuevo. La jefa de enfermeras y la otra enfermera mirando mientras Voldemort sonreía suavemente y decía;

—Ahí... no era tan malo.

—¿Mi Señor? —dijo la jefa de enfermeras.

—El toque de alguien en quién él confía calma a Harry —dijo el Señor Oscuro acariciando suavemente la pálida piel con el pulgar. Los ojos lentamente mirando hacia sus manos, los labios entreabiertos. Voldemort quería a su Harry de vuelta, no esta versión sombría de su amante.

—Lo siento si te he ofendido Mi Señor, pero...

—Estaba siguiendo las reglas —le interrumpió Voldemort, a lo que la jefa enfermera asintió— ¿Qué puedo hacer para finalmente llevarlo a casa conmigo?

—Tiene que progresar lo suficiente como para reconocer a alguien —dijo la jefa—. Una persona que pueda reconocer sin que nosotros tengamos que decirle nuestros nombres cada vez. En catorce años, él no ha sido capaz de hacerlo. Él todavía o sabe quien soy, aunque le visito todos los días.

El corazón de Voldemort se rompió el oír eso.

.

La oscuridad le rodeaba por todas partes. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había estado allí; todo lo que sabía, era que él había estado en un montón de dolor cuando había llegado a este lugar seguro. Se acurrucó más apretado cuando de pronto vioo algo familiar.

No algo... alguien familiar ¿Quién? ¿Quién había visto? Poco a poco, los ojos esmeralda se abrieron para contemplar la oscuridad.

De pronto, se sintió enojado. Las palabras que le llegaron de alguien le hicieron enojar, sentir pura rabia. Alguien estaba tratando de tomar el rostro que él conocía lejos de él. Él no lo iba a permitir.

Se sentía como si hubiera tomado su primera respiración. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, vio dos manos. Una era suya... ¿de quién era la otra?

Sintió formarse un nombre en sus labios. Por favor, dulce Merlín, deja que el nombre salga. Deja que el nombre se haga frase...

.

—Tom...

El susurro fue tranquilo, pero hizo que todos se congelaran. Voldemort miró al hombre delante suyo. Los ojos estaban todavía en sus manos. El Señor Oscuro tragó saliva y dijo;

—¿Qué has dicho Harry?

Poco a poco la cabeza fue levantándose hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Voldemort. Las enfermeras quedaron sin aliento cuando vieron la chispa brillante en los normalmente aburridos ojos. La boca se abrió y Harry dijo de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte;

—Tom.

—¿Tom? —dijo la jefa de enfermeras con el ceño fruncido.

—Tom es el nombre de nacimiento del Señor Oscuro —susurró Lucius, las enfermeras volviéndose para mirarle.

Voldemort acarició el rostro de Harry con la mano y dijo;

—Sí, soy yo. Soy Tom, amor.

La siguiente acción del hombre de pelo negro les sorprendió a todos. Llevando los brazos hacia arriba, él dejó que se deslicen alrededor del torso del Señor Oscuro. Manos de aspecto frágil se hicieron puños a sí mismos sobre la túnica de Voldemort y, lentamente, una sonrisa apareció en el hombre ususalmente vacío. Harry cerró los ojos y volvió a decir;

—Tom. Mi Tom...

* * *

**3/6/14**

**Pos sí, sí... lo sé. Me he retrasado otra vez pero bue... mi excusa es que no hice nada en toda la semana pasada debido al jodido mouse que decidió ir muriendo lentamente y era una mierda andar clickeando 80 veces para cada cosa -_- Me sacaba de quicio así q a lo sumo leía y la verdad pos ni eso xq me iba a la tablet =P (y no, no sé manejar la maldita cosa más que para leer jejeje, quizás algún día la entienda U_u)**

**Este cap me encanta, el final es tan tieeeeerno 3 ¿A poco no les dio cosita el imaginar esa escena? xD**

**Ora sí, les dejo hasta el próximo lunes... Ah Y MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS! ! ! ! Espero pueda seguir leyéndoles y riendo a lo boba con ellos =P**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Tiro, quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

Securus levantó la vista de su libro cuando oyó la puerta principal abrirse. Miró a Draco y a Padma y vio que alzaron la vista también. Serene, quien estaba a su lado en aquellos momentos, dejó de escribir.

Al momento siguiente todos se levantaron de un salto y se levantaron. Entraron en la sala y todos jadearon.

Voldemort llevaba a un hombre en sus brazos. Pelo negro de cuervo se balanceaba ligeramente con cada paso, apagados ojos esmeralda miraban hacia delante. La expresión era tan vacía. El hombre parecía estar en estado de coma. Sus pies estaban desnudos, su cuerpo vestido solo por una bata de dormir ya que parecía haber sido tomado en un apuro.

Securus vio el rostro pálido y observó la pequeña cicatriz en su frente. Él sintió el aire escapar de él mientras sus ojos se agrandaban. Oyó a Draco y a Padma jadear y luego Draco susurró;

—El Príncipe...

Voldemort levantó la vista del rostro de Harry y vio a su hijo. Él sonrió ligeramente y dijo;

—¿Lo reconoces Securus?

—Ese es... ese es Harry.

Serern quedó boquiabierta. El señor Oscuro asintió y Draco dijo;

—¿Dónde estaba él, mi señor?

—En uno de nuestros hospitales —respondió Voldemort—. En Australia. Padma, llama a Tessa ahora. La necesitamos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Padma.

—Harry no es el mismo —dijo el hombre mientras se dirigía a la sala y bajaba suavemente al sofá al hombre de cabellos hombre ni reaccionó—. Su alma se envolvió alrededor de su núcleo mágico. Dijeron que estuvo en una gran cantidad de dolor cuando su alma huyó a los rincones más profundos de su mente.

—¿Su alma escapó? —dijo Draco, acercándose mientras Padma se apresuraba a llamar a la curandera allí.

—Ellos no saben que tipo de dolor, pero sospechan que debió doler más que un centenar de crucios de una vez —dijo Voldemort y el rubio le miró—. Pero sé que podemos hacer que vuelva.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Serene.

—Él me reconoce —dijo el Señor Oscuro inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba—. Él reacciona más lentamente pero supo quien era yo.

Los ojos esmeraldas pasaron del rostro del hombre de ojos rojos a Draco. Harry ladeó la cabeza y Draco parpadeó. Voldemort solo sonrió y se sentó al lado de su amante.

—¿Reconoces esa cara, no es así? —preguntó el hombre de cabellos negros—. Vamos, has reconocido a Lucius y le has golpeado la cabeza solo por el gusto de hacerlo.

—¿Golpeó a padre en la cabeza? —preguntó Draco sin habla.

Voldemort estaba a punto de responder cuando Harry dijo de pronto;

—Draco.

El rubio giró su cabeza para mirar a su amigo. Harry se desplomó contra el Señor Oscuro, cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

—Él ha estado despierto durante demasiado tiempo —dijo Voldemort—. Necesita una gran cantidad de descanso pero al parecer ellos debían forzarlo.

—Ellos no sabían lo testarudo que puede ser —dijo Draco con una sonrisa leve.

—O es que es un noctámbulo. Él prefería dormir durante el día.

El moreno abrió lentamente sus ojos de nuevo y silbó. Voldemort alzó una ceja y miró hacia abajo.

—Él habló pársel —dijo Securus.

—Sí, lo hizo —dijo Voldemort—. Él quiere agua.

Casi inmediatamente Draco colocó un vaso de agua en manos de Voldemort. Tessa entró por la puerta, y jadeando se agarró a la pared cuando vio a Harry que estaba sorbiendo un poco de agua del vaso.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró, los ojos muy abiertos. Ella se recuperó a sí misma y se apresuró al lado de su señor—. Mi señor, necesito que me digas todo lo que puedas.

—Por supuesto —dijo Voldemort— ¿Dónde está Lucius? Él tiene los pergaminos sobre el tratamiento de Harry durante esos años.

—Justo aquí, mi señor —dijo Lucius entrando a la casa. Sacó un grueso sobre y lo abrió— ¿Quieres que te lo lea Tessa?

—Más tarde —murmuró, agitando distraídamente la mano al rubio mientras miraba los ojos sin brillo—. De acuerdo, lo quiero en una cama en este instante. El pobre hombre está al borde de un colapso.

Voldemort dejó el vaso, ahora medio vacío y cogió a Harry de nuevo. La cabeza del hombre colgando del hombro de su amante, su cuerpo como un peso muerto. Los dos jóvenes siguieron al hombre por curiosidad y ninguno de los adultos les detuvo.

.

Voldemort era suave cuando dejó a Harry en la cama de su dormitorio. El hombre permaneció inmóvil por un momento antes de que una mano lentamente sintiera las sábanas junto a él. La pálida mano recorriendo la suave tela mientras Tessa continuaba controlándolo una y otra vez. Sus ojos vidriosos se hicieron más brillantes de repente y Tessa le miró de cerca. Después de un momento o dos la mirada vidriosa regreso.

—Él viene y va —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Mi señor, iré a buscarlo en su mente.

—Eso es arriesgado, Tessa —advirtió.

—Cinco minutos —dijo—. Si no regreso para entonces, sáqueme.

Él gruñó por lo bajo, pero acordó. Ella puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry, sus dedos contra las sienes y cerró los ojos.

.

Alguien estaba allí. Los ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe, mirando a su alrededor ¿Quién estaba allí? ¿Era el rostro familiar? ¿Era Tom?

No... una mujer. Una mujer familiar. Estaba tan lejos sin embargo. Tan lejos. Se estiró solo para sentir dolor y se retiró de inmediato, más encrespado alrededor de esa calidez y seguridad.

Ella llamaba a alguien. Demasiado malo que nadie le escuchara. Quería a Tom, solo Tom. Solo Tom podría alejar este dolor.

Solo Tom podría hacer que despierte.

.

Voldemort arrastró con fuerza a la sanadora de nuevo a su cuerpo y ella se quedó sin aliento, temblando en sus brazos con los ojos húmedos. Securus y Serene mirando con los ojos muy abiertos mientras que Draco, Padma y Lucius aguardaban.

—Tan lejos... —susurró. Lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas—. Él está tan lejos.

—¿Tessa? —preguntó Voldemort con inquietud.

—Él está en dolor, oh Merlín, está en tanto dolor —dijo la sanadora enterrando el rostro entre sus manos—. Mi señor...

—¿Qué? —preguntó el Señor Oscuro sintiéndose desesperado.

—Solo tú —susurró, y miró hacia arriba—. Solo tú puedes hacerlo caminar a través de ese dolor. Solo tú puedes hacer que regrese.

Voldemort movió los ojos de Tessa a su amante. El hombre estaba mirando el techo.

—Déjenos solos —murmuró y Tessa bajó la cabeza. Ella se levantó y les condujo fuera.

Securus se volvió a ver a su padre, el gran Señor de las Tinieblas, gritó.

.

—Tu padre se ha vuelto loco —informó Serene al adolescente moreno, que parecía irritado por ella.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Voldemort había traído a Harry de vuelta, y no había salido de la habitación desde entonces.

—Él no —se burló Securus de vuelta.

—Harry probablemente se haya ido y dormido con otros hombres —dijo ella, pero ella había ido demasiado lejos.

La mano golpeando sobre la mesa delante de ella no era de su amigo. Era de su padre. Ambos miraron a Draco en estado de shock.

—¿Te importaría repetir eso? —preguntó Draco peligrosamente cerca de un gruñido.

—Sugería que Harry era una puta —dijo ella, desafiante, mirando a su padre con ojos con obstinados.

—Si el Señor Oscuro hubiera estado en esta sala, habrías muerto Serene —dijo el hombre rubio—. No insultes al Príncipe de ninguna manera hacia nadie.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? —preguntó Serene enojada— ¡Pareciera que te preocupas por él más que por mí!

—El Príncipe no es solo mi señor, ¡También es uno de mis mejores amigos! —gritó Draco en la cara de su hija—. Y tienes que aprender a respetar eso.

Serene se puso blanca y el rostro de Draco estaba más pálido que de costumbre por la furia. Dejó caer la cabeza, el pelo rubio blanco cayendo como una cortina, y tomó una respiración profunda.

—El Señor Oscuro —dijo finalmente, los dos niños ajustando su atención—. Él no es el único que sufrió con su ausencia.

—Draco... —dijo Securus—. Draco, ¿has extrañado a Harry también?

—Él era el único que me aceptaba por quién era —dijo el hombre rubio, enderezándose y cerrando los ojos por un momento—. Él único con quien podía hacer lo que quisiera, y todavía me vería como su amigo.

El hombre se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento mientras Serene se sonrojó fuertemente en vergüenza.

—Padre —susurró ella, y Draco le miró—. Yo... lo siento. Por lo que dije sobre el Príncipe.

—Tienes suerte de que soy más tolerante que el Señor Oscuro —murmuró el hombre—. Abstente a ti misma de decir cosas como esa en voz alta otra vez.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue con un profundo suspiro.

.

—¡Mi señor!

El grito de sorpresa de Severus hizo que Securus, Serene, Frank y Lilian dispararan sus cabezas. En el momento siguiente, estaban corriendo hacia la sala.

Voldemort fue tomado por el profesor de pociones, quien tiró de él hacia una silla con suavidad y llamó a Tessa que estaba en una habitación cercana. La sanadora llegó corriendo, los ojos cada vez más amplios al ver la condición del Señor Oscuro.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó al hombre de pelo negro.

—No lo sé —dijo Severus—. Él acababa de llegar bajando por las escaleras cuando sus rodillas cedieron debajo de él. Está agotado.

Voldemort no contestó las preguntas de Tessa; en vez de eso, él se sentó con la cabeza entre las manos.

—Mi señor, ¿le sucedió algo a Harry? —preguntó finalmente.

Él negó débilmente con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó instando la cabeza.

—No puedo soportar verlo así —susurró finalmente Voldemort—. Él no es Harry, él es solo una cáscara. Él no es nada.

—¡Usted no va a renunciar al Príncipe ahora! —gruñó Tessa forzando su cabeza. Ella le miró a sus cansados ojos rojos y contnuó— ¡No cuando le ha buscado durante catorce años! ¡N se rinda!

—No puedo hacer que se despierte —dijo el Señor Oscuro—. He intentado de todas las maneras que sé, pero... él no va a volver.

El siguiente sonido resonó por toda la sala y todos los presentes jadearon. Tessa, la curandera amable y gentil, había abofeteado a su señor, lo más fuerte que pudo. Voldemort miró hacia ella con ojos muy abiertos, con una mano en la mejilla picada.

—¡No se dio por vencido antes! ¡Nunca! —dijo ella— No cuando tuvo pesadillas, no cuando no comía, ¡ni siquiera cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte! Todos lo abandonamos en un momento ¿recuerda? ¡Todos nos dimos por vencidos a que sobreviviera a dar a luz a Securus! ¡Pensé que tendría que sacar a su hijo de un cuerpo muerto, mi Señor! Pero me convenció de esperar. Y esperé. Usted estuvo para el Príncipe durante todo el camino mientras que nosotros dudamos ¡Así que no se atreva a renunciar ahora!

El silencio tras ese arrebato era pesado. Finalmente, Voldemort parpadeó. Y volvió a parpadear. Él se agachó y una risa débil vino de él.

—¿Qué habría hecho yo sin ti? —preguntó mirando a la curandera con una débil sonrisa.

Ella resopló, puso las manos en sus caderas y dijo;

—Primero, habría muerto de hambre en el dormitorio;.. quiero una comprobación completa de usted y el Príncipe y luego tomará cualquier poción que le dé y sin quejarse, ¡Incluso Harry no lo hacía!

Ella lo condujo escaleras arriba y rápidamente Severus les siguió, dejando cuatro chicos confusos detrás.

.

Securus se sentía bastante nervioso al mirar la habitación de su padre. Era grande, de madera de colores suaves con una cama de dosel frente a la puerta. Había un escritorio a la izquierda y un sofá frente a la chimenea. Tres ventanas del piso al techo a la derecha y conectada a ellas había una puerta que daba al balcón.

Pero los ojos del adolescente eran solo para la persona que yacía en la cama. Su padre estaba fuera luchando contra los rebeldes, su fuerza había vuelto a él. Así que ahora estaba mirando a su otro padre.

Los ojos de Harry estaban cerrados, lo que podría indicar que estaba dormido. Nunca se sabía con él. Habían pasado cinco semanas desde que Voldemort había regresado con su amante y sido amante había hecho pocos progresos.

Securus entró y se acercó a la cama. Harry estaba vestido con una suave túnica esmeralda de dormir y una gruesa manta hasta la cintura. El adolescente se inclinó más cerca, sus ojos nunca dejando el rostro de Harry.

Su segundo padre era... hermoso. Sus manos eran finas, dedos largos y su piel pálida como la nieve. Securus lentamente se sentó y le apartó el cabello del rostro, y los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron. Ellos no estaban apagados como solían estar, pero todavía demasiado vacíos para ser el verdadero Harry de acuerdo con Voldemort.

Dichos ojos esmeraldas se movieron hacia arriba para mirarlo. Securus sintió que se le secaba la boca. Tal vez debiera presentarse a sí mismo, ¿dejarle saber a su padre que él no era peligroso?

Harry ladeó la cabeza y de pronto movió su mano. Los largos dedos acariciaron la mejilla de Securus y el adolescente parpadeó. Se sentía... bien. Nunca supo que la piel del hombre moreno podía ser tan suave. Imitó la acción en la mejilla de Harry y le susurró;

—Hola. Soy... bien...

—Securus —susurró Harry, el adolescente parpadeó.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó el joven de ojos esmeralda.

El hombre parpadeó lentamente, su mano de pronto en un puño frustrado.

—Tú... —dijo Harry mirando al joven. Tratando de poner las palabras en su boca, pero nada pasaba. Cerró los ojos un momento, respiró tranquilo y los abrió de nuevo. Abrió la boca de nuevo y habló lentamente—; Tú eres... mi hijo.

—¿Padre? —susurró Securus mientras los ojos esmeraldas se aclaraban. Un jadeo fue su respuesta. Los ojos esmeraldas se nublaron de nuevo pero esta vez de dolor.

—Duele —susurró Harry, con el ceño fruncido de dolor—. Duele mucho...

—¿Qué te duele? —preguntó Securus—. Dime padre, iré a llamar a Tessa.

Una de las manos de Harry fue hacia su estómago y Securus miró. Sus ojos se abrieron. Al momento siguiente él corrió a la puerta y gritó;

—¡Tessa! ¡tiene que venir ahora mismo! ¡Tessa!

La sanadora subió las escaleras y dijo;

—¡Qué es, Securus?

—¡Padre!... ¡Está sangrando!

.

Padma y Draco entraron con Serene en la mansión. Estaba extrañamente tranquila y miraron a su alrededor.

—¡No están Securus y Tessa aquí? —preguntó Padma a su marido.

—Deberían ser —respondió Draco.

De repente Tessa bajó corriendo las escaleras y todos ellos se quedaron. Sus manos estaban ensangrentadas, su rostro tenía manchas de sangre también y sostenía un cubo en sus manos. Ella ni los notó.

Ella corrió a la cocina y le oyeron tirar el contenido. Volvió con el cubo vacío y lo que parecía ser agua ensangrentada goteaba de él. Estaba a mitad de las escaleras cuando gritó;

—¡Securus! ¡Ve a buscar los pergaminos del tratamiento de Harry! ¡Están en la sala de estar!

Corrió por el pasillo y pasó corriendo junto a ellos. Cuando los Malfoy vieron al hijo del Señor de las Tinieblas, se miraron un poco más.

Sus manos estaban ensangrentadas y parecía estar aterrorizado. Bajó los escalones de tres en tres antes de mirarles brevemente antes de correr a la sala de estar.

—¿Qué pasó? —gritó Draco a Securus que llegaba a los pergaminos.

—¡No lo sé! —volvió Securus entrando en pánico—. Padre solo comenzó a sangrar, ¡Y no para!

Draco se acercó al adolescente y pronto su esposa e hija le siguieron. Llegaron una habitación que apestaba a sangre y entraron.

Harry yacía inmóvil en la cama con un agujero en su estómago. Tessa estaba manteniendo presionada la herida, y Draco se hizo cargo de eso para que ella pudiera ser capaz de leer los pergaminos. Fue a través de ellos a toda prisa mientras Securus sostenía la cabeza de su padre en su regazo. El moreno palideciendo mientras la sangre escapaba por su herida.

Finalmente Tessa se disparó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y ella aulló.

—¿Qué clase de idiotas son estas personas?

—¿Qué? —dijo Draco, apartando la miraba de su amigo.

—Ellos combinaron un tipo de poción especial para la mente con una poción de curación para el cuerpo, pero no podían hacerlo, ¡Sobre todo no en alguien al que le han hecho una cirugía!

—¿Porqué no?

—¡La herida se abrirá tarde o temprano! —chilló—. Securus, querido, necesito de inmediato un conjunto de pociones. Estarán en el laboratorio de pociones. Déjame escribirlas.

Ella rascó apresuradamente algunos nombres y entregó la lista al adolescente. Él leyó la lista mientras se apresuraba al laboratorio.

—Mantén presión sobre la herida —le indicó al rubio. Quitó las cubiertas ensangrentadas lejos y sintió el pulso de Harry—. Se está ralentizando.

—Mierda —dijo Draco. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de la sangre de Harry—. Es mucha sangre.

—Ha perdido más de dos litros —dijo ella y él levantó la cabeza.

—¿Dos litros? —dijo— ¡Es demasiado!

—¡Lo sé! —le espetó ella—. Oh Merlín... no podemos dejarle morir.

—A menos que queramos que el Señor le siga de inmediato —murmuró Draco—. Él no va a morir, ¡No en esta habitación!

Tessa golpeó lejos el cabello negro y trató de hacer que Harry abriera sus ojos. Él nunca respondió.

Voldemort abrió la puerta seguido de Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Lucius. Los cuatro inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Vieron el agua sanguinolenta en el suelo y Voldemort estaba corriendo a las escaleras antes de que nadie pudiera moverse. Sin embargo, siguieron a su Señor un momento después.

Llegaron al dormitorio y Voldemort miró. Tessa miró hacia arriba y abrió mucho los ojos. También lo hicieron los demás.

La piel de Harry estaba pálida y una cadena de sangre se había secado de su boca hacia su mejilla. Su pecho se elevaba ligeramente y tenía una bata de dormir. Voldemort miró a Tessa y ella dijo;

—El hospital... cometió un error. Combinaron pociones que no presagia nada bueno para quienes hubiesen tenido una cirugía. La herida en el estómago del Príncipe se abrió. Securus lo notó y es gracias a eso que el Príncipe sigue vivo.

Voldemort volvió sus ojos hacia su hijo. Él miró a su padre y dijo;

—Padre... Harry... él me conoció.

Ahora todos se quedaron mirando al adolescente.

—¿Qué? —Voldemort consiguió decir.

—¿Le dijiste sobre mí? —preguntó el joven de ojos esmeraldas.

—No —admitió el Señor Oscuro—. No quería precipitar nada, así que iba a esperar para decirle acerca de ti.

—¿Alguien le habló de mí?

—No, no —dijo Voldemort— ¿Por qué?

—Él sabía que yo era su hijo —dijo Securus—. Padre, él estaba allí. Él realmente estaba allí. Entonces sintió el dolor... y desapareció de nuevo dentro.

—Él no saldrá fácilmente ahora —dijo Tessa y Voldemort giro la cabeza hacia ella—. Experimentó un dolor inmenso, mi señor. Deberíamos estar felices si regresa en absoluto.

El Señor Oscuro le miró durante un largo tiempo. Su fuerza fue drenada y cayó de espaldas. Lucius le atrapó y lo sentó mientras Tessa se acercaba. Ella tomó su mano en la suya y repitió, la tristeza nublando sus generalmente brillantes ojos;

—Lo siento mucho.

Voldemort cerró los ojos y se volvió. Su corazón se apretó en su pecho. Su amante quizás no ya no regresara. Nunca más...

La sola idea e hizo gritar de dolor.

* * *

**12/6/14**

**Lamento la demora! Eso ante todo.**

**Levante manito y diga yo quien...  
¿Quién medio odia a Serene? A mí me parece una chica creída y caprichosa en demasía -_- No la soporto...  
¿Quién contuvo el aliento cuando leyó q Tessa abofeteó a Voldy? O_O  
¿Quién quiso llorar cuando leyó que Harry podría no regresar a su cordura? T_T Buaaaaaaa...**

**Esta vez sí prometo que para el jueves 18 o lunes 22 tendrán nuevo cap. No les voy a dejar con la intriga tanto tiempo esta vez, ok?  
Joder, son solo 10 capis pero son bien intensos! =P**

**Besos y cuídense**

**AHHH... Y MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS ESOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! POR FAVOR, NO DEJEN DE HACERLO ... ¿SHIII? _ **

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Tiro, quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

Voldemort acarició el negro cabello lentamente, las lágrimas deslizándose por debajo de los exhaustos ojos rojos. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, en blanco, brillando a la luz de la luna. El Señor Oscuro quería estar enojado, quería gritar, quería matar... pero no podía. Ni siquiera podía soportar la idea de herir jamás a su amante. Así que decidió acariciar su cabello y la fría e inmóvil mano de Harry.

—Te quiero de vuelta —le susurró al hombre—. Quiero que vuelvas tan mal, Harry... por favor. Despierta, mi amor.

Harry no escuchó.

.

Securus sentía la mansión como si la mansión hubiera estado apagada antes, ahora el aire era francamente deprimente. Los mortífagos iban y venían y todos tenían la misma cara triste, incluso el adolescente había visto a Bellatrix gritar cuando fue a visitar a Harry. Todos ellos habían conocido a su padre antes de que él se convirtiese en una concha. Todos ellos tenían un recuerdo suyo.

¿Qué tenía Securus? Nada. Nada más que una canción de cuna persistente en la cabeza y la imagen de su padre sangrando sus tripas. Eso era cruel.

Se quedó de pie en la puerta, mirando a Harry. El hombre parecía tan pequeño ahora, por alguna razón, solo el gran salón y esa cama eran demasiado grandes. El joven se acercó lentamente y se sentó. Tessa y Severus casi habían arrastrado a Voldemort abajo porque necesitaban que planeara los ataques mortífagos contra las rebeliones. Así que eso dejó a Securus a solas con su padre.

Harry no reaccionó cuando su hijo acarició su cabello de cuervo. Los ojos se mantuvieron en blanco y fija al techo.

—¿Padre? —dijo en voz baja. No hubo reacción—. Padre... por favor. Vuelve.

.

La oscuridad era reconfortante ahora. El hombre estaba fuertemente acurrucado cerrando los ojos. No quería escuchar nada. Él no quería irse.

Destellos de recuerdos dolorosos nadaban delante de él y le gritaban con rabia. No quería volver a vivir ese infierno de nuevo.

_Harry gritó cuando el crucio fue puesto sobre él. Risas crueles llegaron hasta sus oídos y desafiante cerró su boca negándose a gritar. La risa se detuvo y el hombre gruñó. Echó otra maldición sobre el Príncipe pero la soportó sin hacer ruido. Cerró sus ojos esmeraldas y vio a Securus. Su dulce Securus, gorgeando feliz y estirando sus pequeñas manitos hacia él. Los brazos de Harry dolían; quería mantener a su hijo cerca de su pecho, sintiendo a Voldemort abrazarles a ambos... quería sentir esa calidez._

_—¡Grita zorra! —gritó un hombre._

_Ojos llenos de rabia se abrieron y el hombre fue dividido a la mitad, salpicando su sangre sobre la hierba. Harry se levantó, aún a pesar de tener dos crucios más sobre él, y sus ojos se volvieron negros._

_Mátalos._

_Mátalos a todos._

_Mátalos._

_Mátalos a todos; ¡Se lo merecen!_

_Mátalos a todos ¡AHORA!_

_Su magia le rodeaba, haciendo a su cuerpo gritar de dolor. Se sentía como si un millar de crucios le abrazaran mientras vaciaba su cuerpo de la magia. Su núcleo interior gritaba, sangre cayó al suelo junto con los hombres muertos. Si la luz no lo mataba, su propia magia lo haría. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, la sangre corría por sus ojos, nariz y boca. Sus huesos se rompieron y sin embargo aún estaba en sus dos pies. El aire era tan pesado que ya no podía respirar ¡Demasiado!, ¡Demasiado dolor!_

_¡Demasiado, demasiado, demasiado, demasiado!_

_Ese grito inhumano no podía ser suyo, ¿no? ¿Verdad? No era suyo, no suyo propio, no era suyo..._

_Ojos esmeraldas parpadearon para encontrarse mirando la hierba empapada de sangre ¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando estaba acostado? Sus extremidades temblaron, enviando dolor a lo largo de sus nervios y ya no podían soportarlo. Necesitaba alejarse, lejos del dolor. Lejos del mundo._

_Entonces su mente se quedó en blanco._

.

Securus levantó la vista de su libro cuando sintió abrirse las puertas exteriores. Miró hacia abajo porque siempre había mortífagos entrando y saliendo por los persistentes ataques de las rebeliones. Era casi como si supieran que el Señor Oscuro no estaba...

El pensamiento hizo parar a Securus ¿Y si había un espía entre ellos?

.

Voldemort fue sobre la comida pero no comió nada. Severus le miraba con preocupación. Finalmente el Señor Oscuro apartó el plato y volvió a caer en la silla. Se veía horrible, tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos, la piel estaba más pálida quede costumbre y su cabello estaba despeinado. El maestro de pociones se levantó y fue al lado de este hombre. Se dejó caer sobre una rodilla junto a la silla y dijo;

—¿Mi señor?

Voldemort colgó la cabeza para mirarle.

—Por favor —dijo Severus—. Come solo un poco, por favor.

—No siento ninguna hambre —respondió Voldemort con voz apagada—. Ya no siento nada. Solo vacío.

—Por su hijo —dijo Severus—. Por favor, sobreviva por su hijo.

—¿De qué sirvo así para mi hijo? —preguntó el Señor Oscuro abriendo los brazos con impotencia.

El maestro de pociones estaba a punto de contestar cuando Securus entró.

—¿Securus? —dijo Voldemort— ¿Qué pasa?

—Los recientes ataques de las rebeliones —dijo Securus—. Creo que sé porqué están atacando con tanta saña ahora.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Voldemort levantándose un poco de la silla.

—Hay un espía entre nosotros.

.

—Si te mato me permitirán estar con las rebeliones.

La voz venía de lejos y Harry casi ni se molestó en escuchar. Pero la voz era maliciosa, y el hombre odiaba ese tipo de tono, sobre todo si era utilizado en su contra. Cerró los ojos y pensó por un momento.

Sintió algo frío contra su cuello.

—Solo un corte y estarás muerta, perra.

_Perra_.

.

Rabia atravesó por su cuerpo. La ira cayendo en él en olas. Nunca fue bueno para controlarse a sí mismo de todos modos.

_Perra_. El hombre tenía el descaro de llamarlo _perra_.

Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de golpe, desterrando todos los pensamientos racionales. La reconfortante oscuridad no era suficiente. Necesitaba sentir al hombre morir, tenía que sentirlo morir. Igual que había matado a Moody. Todos ellos se lo merecían. Todos ellos merecían morir.

Me llamó _perra_...

_Ni siquiera tendrá tiempo para lamentarlo._

.

Una pálida mano se apoderó de su espalda y el hombre abrió los ojos. Era un hombre llamado Damon Graham, un hombre más bien joven y tonto. Se había convertido en mortífago pero luego se arrepintió. Las rebeliones le habían atrapado y él les había dicho todo lo que sabía. Él les había dicho acerca del extraño hombre del que Voldemort parecía preocuparse tanto y se le dijo que debía matar a dicho hombre.

Lástima para él que el extraño hombre tendiera a ir un poco loco cuando alguien lo insultaba.

.

Sintieron la oleada de magia a través de la mansión y Voldemort, Securus y Severus corrieron por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron.

Voldemort abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se quedó viendo. Severus y Securus miraron desde detrás de él y el adolescente tuvo que poner una mano sobre su boca.

El dormitorio estaba cubierto de sangre. El hombre llamado Damon Graham ahora estaba extendido por toda la habitación. Harry estaba tumbado en la cama con el pelo flotando y los ojos aún negros. Voldemort entró lentamente y sintió la magia ir hacia él. Severus se acercó, pero el Señor Oscuro dijo;

—No te muevas Severus.

Continuó dando paso tras paso acercándose a la cama, sintiendo como la magia iba asfixiándole. Su respiración se aceleró, el aire en sus pulmones presionando hacia fuera, y finalmente dijo;

—Harry... detente.

Como si una vela se apagara, la magia desapareció. El pelo cayó sin fuerzas y los ojos regresaron a su habitual color original. Voldemort tomó el cuerpo de su amante. Su bata de dormir estaba enmarañada con sangre y su pálida piel estaba empapada en ella.

—Dile a los elfos que limpien —dijo al maestro de pociones mientras caminaba hacia el baño—. E identifica al traidor.

.

Securus no se sentía avergonzado de ver desde atrás a su padre desnudo cuando Voldemort le bajó a la bañera. La morena cabeza colocada suavemente en un ángulo en el que no podría deslizarse por el agua. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados y miraba el techo. Voldemort se quitó la túnica exterior y se sentó al borde de la bañera. Securus observó a sus dos padres por un momento, un poco sorprendido ante la repentina ira contra Harry.

¿Era debido a su padre que Voldemort parecía haber estado en el infierno de ida y vuelta? ¿Cómo se verían sus ojos tan cansados, miserables y tan solitarios? ¿Se sentía como si fuera culpa de Harry que Voldemort estuviera así. Securus quería culpar a Harry, realmente quería. Quería gritarle al hombre, quería pegarle, quitar el aburrimiento apagado de aquellas orbes esmeraldas... pero sabía que no podía Era su padre, ¿cómo iba a herir a su propio padre?

El parpadeó y se trajo a sí mismo a la realidad. Voldemort estaba lavando el cabello de Harry con cuidado, sus manos acariciando suavemente la pálida piel como si el hombre de cabellos negros fuera de cristal.

Securus no podía ver más. Él se dio la vuelta y se fue.

* * *

**19/6/14**

**Besos y cuídense**

**AHHH... Y MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS ESOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! POR FAVOR, NO DEJEN DE HACERLO ... ¿SHIII? Esta vez tengo una meta... ya que estamos me encantaría poder llegar a los 50rws... no faltan tantos! ! xDD **

**Vamos que se puede che! Háganme felishhh y... les dejo un Harry medio loco más pronto, quizás, si puedo... trataré -muchito- _**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Tiro, quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

Securus vio a su padre empeorar cada día que pasaba. Mientras Harry más permanecía en estado de coma, más rápido Voldemort se desvanecía.

El Señor Oscuro no comía bien, no dormía bien... francamente, no parecía importarle ás. El adolescente de ojos esmeralda trató de hacer a su padre comer y dormir más, pero era inútil. Securus sabía que su padre pasaba horas y horas mirando a su amante, un amante que ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí. Podía pasar horas y horas acariciando lentamente el cuerpo de Harry, solo siendo capaz de descansar cuando dormía con su cabeza sobre el pecho delgado, donde se oía el latir de un palpitar lento pero constante a través de la fina bata de dormir.

Securus amaba a sus dos padres, pero por puro instinto, si tuviera que elegir a uno elegiría a Voldemort. Era el padre que conocía y el que le gustaba más que el otro en aquellos momentos. Así que no iba a dejarlo morir. De ninguna manera.

.

Voldemort se quedó mirando el vaso de agua, como queriendo burlarse de él. Él no tenía ganas de beber nada. Él no tenía ganas de comer nada. Quería volver al lado de su amante, ver esa cara, con la esperanza de que esos ojos de esmeraldas vacías se llenasen repentinamente de luz y que Harry volviera.

Esperanza de un tonto pero esperanza al fin.

.

Securus pensó que si el Señor Oscuro no venía a la comida, la comida tenía que ir al Señor Oscuro. De una forma u otra, él haría a su padre comer.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y Voldemort levantó la vista.

—¿Securus? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Pensé que podríamos almorzar aquí —dijo el muchacho sosteniendo la bandeja de comida— ¿Crees que Harry pueda comer algo de esto? Tessa envió un poco de sopa en una taza para él, pero...

—No lo sé —dijo el Señor Oscuro, desenroscándose de su lugar en la silla— Tendremos que ver.

Securus dejó la bandeja y Voldemort en realidad sintió un poco de hambre ahora. Su estómago gruñó y bajó su mirada hacia él, parpadeando.

—¿Ves? Incluso tu estómago se queja —dijo su hijo poniendo una sonrisa—. Aquí, hay un poco de sopa caliente que hizo Tessa. No hay pociones en ella, lo promete.

El Señor Oscuro olió el caldo espeso y suavemente tomó un sorbo. Era celestialmente buena, como a él le gustaba. Securus observaba a su padre comer antes de tomar la taza de sopa tibia y levantar suavemente la cabeza del hombre delgado. Dejó la taza contra los labios fríos y los ojos apagados se movieron, su cuerpo tensándose. Era lo suficientemente consciente para sentir eso. Securus sintió construirse una pequeña cantidad de magia reunirse en el interior de Harry y se dio cuenta de que debía explicar que el contenido de la copa no era peligroso.

—Sopa —informó suavemente—. Rica sopa, te gustará, padre.

Él estaba hablándole a una persona prácticamente en coma, pero no le importaba. Y pareció funcionar ya que el cuerpo fue relajándose lentamente. Harry dejó poco a poco que su hijo lo vertiera dentro y tragaba saliva. Sus ojos se cerraron después de un tiempo, le gustaba el sabor.

—¿De qué es la sopa? —preguntó Voldemort de repente.

—Realmente no lo sé —dijo Securus—. Huele un poco a pollo.

—A Harry le encanta el pollo —dijo Voldemort, casi soñador. Securus miró, tal vez su padre se había ido más lejos de lo que esperaba.

Poniendo el vaso vacío, Securus bajó de nuevo la cabeza del hombre de ojos esmeralda.

—Sabes —dijo el Señor Oscuro tocando la mano de Harry—. Se ve un poco mejor.

El joven miró hacia abajo, solo para bajar la cabeza. Era muy cierto; su otro padre se veía mucho mejor. Con solo un poco de comida en el estómago, siendo solo sopa, el hombre se veía más contenido y la mano se movió lentamente hasta entrelazar sus dedos. Voldemort dejó al hombre ir a su ritmo y pronto estaban tomados de la mano. Harry se relajó en la cama, los ojos abriéndose lentamente. Todavía vacíos, pero de alguna manera mejor que antes.

—Tal vez deberías venir con esa sopa más a menudo —dijo el Señor Oscuro con una sonrisa.

—¿Comerás? —desafió Securus.

—Trataré —prometió Voldemort—. No puedo más que tratar.

Tendría que bastar por el momento.

.

—Él se derrumbará tarde o temprano —argumentó Securus.

—Lo sé —respondió Tessa mirando al adolescente—. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Si el Señor quiere estar con el Príncipe, él estará con el Príncipe.

—¡Estamos perdiendo a mi padre y a ninguno de ustedes le importa! —dijo el joven con creciente ira.

La sanadora le miró por un largo tiempo. Ella paró de clasificar diarios y se levantó yendo hasta donde Securus estaba enojado, parado con los brazos cruzados defensivamente.

—Securus, conocí al Señor Oscuro mucho antes de que conociera al Príncipe —dijo ella—. Y, si debo serte sincera, yo no quiero ver al Señor Oscuro sin su Príncipe.

—¿Qué es tan especial acerca de Harry?

—Es diferente —dijo Tessa—. Él... aceptó a tu padre a pesar de lo que el Señor le había hecho a él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Securus confundido.

Tessa se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo. Ella se recuperó a sí misma después de unos minutos y miró los ojos esmeralda.

—De ambos lados de sus padres, no tienes abuelos —dijo Tessa, sentándose y señalando al chico hacer lo mismo. Securus le siguió y escuchó—. La madre del Señor Oscuro murió en el parto y luego... el Señor Oscuro mató a su propio padre. Luego, cuando Harry tenía solo un año de edad, el Señor fue a su casa y mató a los padres de Harry.

Securus miró.

—Y aún así el Príncipe aceptó a tu padre —dijo la mujer en voz baja— Nadie a amado al Señor Oscuro como Harry lo hace. Nunca nadie lo hará.

.

Securus sabía lo que venía. Sabía que Serene no podría mantener la boca cerrada por más tiempo; ella solo era así. Solo tenía que hacer algo malo aúnpeor. Se alegró que no hubiera adultos rodeándoles cuando sucedió.

—He oído que tu padre no está mejorando —comentó la rubia.

—Sí, ¿y? Necesita tiempo.

—¿Has incluso visto dónde ha estado? —preguntó Serene tratando de hacerlo caer. Ella amaba insultar a la gente y era bastante buena en ello.

—Sí, he —respondió Securus sin morder el anzuelo—. Él ha estado en el mismo hospital durante catorce años.

Ella resopló y el joven moreno sintió su ira crecer.

—Déjalo en paz —dijo Frank airadamente.

—Sí, ¿déjalo en paz! —acordó Lilian.

—Cállate —silbó Serene.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Serene? —preguntó Securus— ¿No te das cuenta de lo que pasó la última vez que insultaste a Harry?

—Bueno, mi padre no está aquí ahora —dijo Serene con una sonrisa—. Yo solo me disculpé para hacerlo feliz, él es tan fácil de engañar.

—¿Qué tienes contra mi padre?

—El hombre ha hceho a todo el mundo actuar extraño.

—¿Qué? ¿Por una vez no eres el punto central de tus padres? —dijo Securus— Crece.

Ella se burló y dijo;

—Padre está irritable y madre tranquila, y todo es debido a esa puta.

—Serene, te lo advierto —dijo el adolescente moreno—. No lo llames así.

—¿Qué? Odias a Harry, puedo verlo ¿porqué habría de molestarte si lo llamo puta?

La maldición cortante cortó su mejilla y ella gritó. Frank sacó a Lilian del campo de tiro, pero el adolescente de pelo negro no tenía intención de atacarles. Securus no bajó su varita soin embargo.

—Porque no es una prostituta —siseó Securus, su temperamento volando por la ventana—. Si alguna vez insultas a Harry de nuevo, te mataré Serene.

La chica temblaba de miedo mientras los tres niños veían a Securus guardar su varita lentamente. Él volvió a su libro, los nudillos blancos y el rostro pálido de furia. No se atrevieron a pronunciar palabra hasta que se calmase.

.

Voldemort pensó que estaba llorando. No estaba seguro. Sostuvo a Harry cerca y recordó las promesas que habían hecho. Nunca apartarse de nuevo. Oh, había sido dulce creer en esas mentiras. Por supuesto, en esos momentos ellos no creían que lo fueran. Ellos lo creían cierto. Ellos creían que nunca se separarían uno del otro.

Sintió al hombre en sus brazos removerse un poco, el cálido aliento contra su cuello. Él miró a su amante y vio los ojos esmeralda abiertos.

—¿Harry? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Lentamente el hombre levantó la mirada y los ojos se encontraron. Voldemort puso una mano en la mejilla de Harry y acarició con suavidad la pálida piel. El hombre miró por encima de su hombro y de repente llegó. Lo que Voldemort había estado esperando, llegó.

Una chispa se encendió en las profundidades de los orbes verdes.

—¿Harry?

—T...om...

La voz era débil pero era de Harry. Un brazo delgado se levantó y Harry dijo lentamente;

—Fue... ra...

Voldemort se giró y miró. Estaba bastante frío fuera, estaba cerca del invierno, pero ahora el sol brillaba y los rayos hacían escarchar la hierba.

—¿Quieres salir fuera un rato? —pidió el señor Oscuro.

Para su gratitud, el hombre de pelo negro asintió. El Señor Oscuro casi quería llorar de puro alivio.

—Entonces te llevaré fuera —susurró levantándose.

.

Securus no se había calmado y finalmente arrojó el libro sobre la mesa cercana. Serene, quien se había curado la herida, estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de restaurar su orgullo y amistad sin humillarse aún más, se encogió un poco, pero él no estaba apuntándole a ella o a los otros. Él salió corriendo de la habitación solo para detenerse en estado de shock. Parecía ahogarse con su aliento. Los otros tres niños le siguieron rápidamente, tanto preocupados como curiosos.

Voldemort estaba bajando las escaleras con el hombre de ojos esmeralda en sus brazos.

—¿Padre? —preguntó Securus preocupado.

—Harry solo quería salir fuera —respondió Voldemort.

—Espera... ¿qué?

Como respuesta, los ojos de Harry se abrieron y el adolescente de pelo negro vio la brillante luz en ellos.

—¿Él va a regresar? —susurró Securus.

Los ojos se cerraron de nuevo, pero todos oyeron la débil voz de Harry;

—¿Tom?

—Esta bien —dijo Voldemort, abriendo la puerta que daba fuera. El aire limpio y un poco frío entrando y apoderándose de los dos amantes. Los cuatro niños vieron los labios del hombre moreno convertirse en una sonrisa. Cuando los dos adultos salieron, los cuatro les siguieron rápidamente.

El Señor Oscuro se dirigió a un banco cercano, quitando la helada lejos y añadiendo sobre él un hechizo de calentamiento antes de colocar suavemente al hombre menor sobre la misma. Harry se tambaleó por un breve momento antes de estabilizarse a sí mismo. El ojos-de-cuervo estaba vestido con una túnica gruesa con piel dentro y botas blandas en sus pies. Sus ojos vidriosos despejándose un poco más al mirar alrededor cuando Voldemort se sentó, vestido con un manto con capucha y botas de invierno. Lilian comenzó a dar vueltas sobre la hierba helada riendo un poco, el ambiente tenso siendo roto. Harry la miró, aparentemente confundido.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? —preguntó Securus al hombre un poco nervioso. Harry ladeó la cabeza y dijo lentamente;

—Luna...

—Esa es la hija de Luna —corrigió Voldemort amablemente.

—Lilian...

—Sí, su nombre es Lilian ¿cómo sabías eso amor? —preguntó el Señor Oscuro, tomando la mano de Harry en la suya.

—Luna dijo... que su hija sería... una Lilian —habló el hombre con pausas en el medio. Voldemort casi quería saltar y bailar de la alegría, pero se conformó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Eso dijo —respondió Voldemort— ¿Puedes ver quiénes son los demás?

El hombre de cabellos negros se centró un poco en Serene y dijo;

—Una Malfoy, ¿Draco?

Su voz era clara, y su mirada firme.

—Sí, la hija de Draco y Padma —respondió Securus.

Harry asintió, casi para sí mismo antes de girar la cabeza hacia Frank. Sus ojos se estrecharon y dijo;

—¿Neville? No... No Nev... ¿Frank?

—¿Cómo es que recuerdas sus nombres, incluso de antes de nacer? —preguntó Voldemort.

—Nev dijo... su hijo se llamaría... Frank —dijo Harry, apoyándose en Voldemort—. Cansado...

—uno más —dijo Voldemort mirando a Securus— ¿Puedes decirme quién es el chico a nuestro lado?

Harry miró hacia arriba, y el adolescente de pelo negro tragó. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa y dijo;

—Tú... tú eres nuestro.

—Padre —susurró Securus. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y sus manos sudaban un poco. Su segundo padre lo reconoció, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

—Sí —dijo el Señor Oscuro—. Es nuestro Securus.

—Tan grande —murmuró Harry—. Tan viejo...

—No importa si es viejo o no —dijo Voldemort—. Estamos juntos como una familia. Y vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Securus se atrevió a tomar y a apretar la mano de Harry. Para su felicidad, su padre devolvió el apretón.

* * *

**16/7/14**

**Lo siento por la larga espera. No tuvo nada q ver con los rws o no, simplemente pobre organización de mi parte y algunos problemas con la pc, pero bueno, aquí está y espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho.**

**Aún así MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han comentado y esperado pacientemente por este ;) Se agradece mucho.**

**NOTI: estoy preparando todo lo que puedo para actualizar en marathon el sábado 19 por mi cumple así que, SI llego, pueden checar a ver si hay nuevo cap entonces ok? xD**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Tiro, quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**.**

Voldemort miró por encima de los planes con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién hizo esto? —pregunto finalmente.

—Yo lo hice —respondió Bellatrix—. Junto a Rabastan y Rodolphus.

—No has contado con la posibilidad de un ataque de regreso —dijo el hombre dándole los papeles—. Has eso y lo veré de nuevo.

—¿No lo hicimos? —preguntó y miró los papeles—. Oh... supongo que no lo hicimos —ella movió su cuerpo de nuevo, por tercera vez en un minuto, lo que hizo tener un tic en la ceja del hombre.

—¿Qué llevas puesto? —pidió el Señor Oscuro, harto al fin.

Bellatrix miró a su Señor, y luego a sí misma.

—Cuero —respondió ella tratando de parecer inocente. No funcionó en Voldemort.

—¿Por qué? —siguió él.

—¿Debido a que me veo totalmente caliente en él? —dijo ella meneando las cejas con una sonrisa.

Voldemort gruñó y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. La sonrisa de Bellatrix se ensanchó y continuó;

—Además Rodolphus adquiere este aspecto de depredador cuando tengo estos puestos...

—¡No quiero escucharlo!

La mujer se echó a reír y saltó fuera de la habitación, retorciendo a propósito el culo antes de salir. Él gimió una vez más y se volvió hacia el diván azul profundo y a la persona en él.

—Eso es tu culpa —murmuró a Harry, quien parpadeó lentamente. El moreno había comenzado a estar más consciente, pero todavía era lento en sus reacciones y respuestas.

—¿Mía? —preguntó el hombre mirando a Voldemort, quien se había movido en la silla acercándose a él.

—Sí, tuya —dijo el Señor Oscuro sentándose al lado de su amante. Harry estaba vestido con un traje negro y una camisa negra cómoda con unos pantalones negros también. No llevaba zapatos ya que aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para caminar por su cuenta. Voldemort se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la sien derecha.

Lentamente una sonrisa apareció una sonrisa en los labios del hombre de pelo negro. Voldemort parpadeó y luego comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso. La sonrisa parecía un poco demasiado depredadora para su gusto.

—¿Dónde están los míos? —preguntó inocentemente el hombre de ojos esmeralda.

Voldemort se golpeó la cabeza contra la almohada para deshacerse de la imagen de su amante en ropa de cuero. Él no tuvo mucho éxito.

.

—Tenemos que hacer algo ahora cuando tenemos la información.

—No sé...

—¡Esto es lo que hemos estado esperando, idiota! ¿No podemos dejar que se arruine!

—¿Cómo se supone que lo haremos? ¡Es imposible!

—No, no lo es.

Los tres ocupantes, todos hombres, se volvieron hacia el cuarto en la puerta. Una mujer.

—Explica cómo, entonces —habló fría el aparente líder de la mesa.

—Tenderle una trampa —dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros—. Envía unas pocas tropas a Hogwarts y luego envía el resto a la mansión Riddle. Voldemort dejará la casa vacía a excepción del mocoso. Mata al mocoso... matas una parte del supuesto Señor Oscuro.

Los tres miraron y asintieron con sonrisas en sus rostros.

.

Frank y Lilian saludaron a Securus mientras Neville tomaba el manto de Luna y lo colgaba. Luna miró a los niños con una sonrisa y se volvió a su marido diciendo;

—Vamos, vamos.

Neville negó con la cabeza, divertido. La mujer estaba casi saltando en su lugar, luciendo como su propia hija cuando Lilian se emocionaba.

—¿A dónde van mamá, papá? —preguntó Lilian.

—Vamos a visitar a un hermano perdido hace tiempo, cariño —respondió Luna.

—¿Hermano perdido? —preguntó la muchacha con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh querido Merlín —murmuró Luna de pronto. Se volvió hacia Neville y dijo—; él va a decir que estamos cometiendo incesto.

—Incluso si lo hace, todavía te amo —respondió Neville besando su mejilla mientras que Frank y Lilian seguían a sus padres.

Tanto Luna como Neville habían cambiado mucho durante esos últimos años. Luna seguía un poco más baja que Neville, con el pelo largo y rubio bastante escaso. Había dejado de usar sus collares y pendientes, pero todavía le gustaba bromear sobre ellos. Neville era alto y delgado, con el pelo corto y despeinado y una sonrisa torcida que terminaba por crear el encanto. Ambos estaban vestidos con ropas oscuras, pero de vez en cuando Luna mezclaba sus colores brillantes en ellos.

Ahora ambos subían las escaleras y, curiosos, los tres niños les siguieron. Los dos adultos fueron hacia la habitación de Voldemort y Harry, caminando dentro sin dudarlo. Securus, Frank y Lilian asomándose a la habitación.

Luna abrazó a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Neville se sentó frente al hombre y esperó hasta que los ojos de Harry se enfocaran en ellos. Solo entonces extendió su mano y tocó la otra mejilla de Harry.

—Bienvenido a casa, hermano —dijo con su sonrisa encantadora.

Harry lentamente devolvió la sonrisa y le puso una delgada mano en la mejilla de una manera similar a la de Neville. Luna resopló y dijo;

—¿Qué tu preciosa hermana no va a conseguir una sonrisa así, Harry?

El hombre de ojos esmeralda le miró y tiró de ella. Inclinándose hacia delante, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Oh, gracias —dijo la mujer—. Pero admito que estoy un poco impaciente ¿Cuandote veremos en el campo de batalla como antes?

—¿Qué? —dijo Neville— ¿Estás diciendo que estás deseando ver como roza a través de los enemigos como si fuera aire?

Los niños miraban a los tres adultos. ¿Rozar a sus enemigos como si fuera aire? ¿Hary hacía eso?

—¡Sí, porque eso significaría que está de vuelta! —se quejó.

—No le hagas caso Har —dijo Neville al hombre que miraba de atrás hacia delante en ellos—. Ella está tratando de manipularte.

—¡No soy! —se defendió Luna— No hagas caso a mi querido Neville, Harry. Sabes que es un Griffindor sin esperanza.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, soñadora Ravenclaw? —preguntó el hombre con una ceja levantada.

—Ravenclaw son muy inteligentes y brillantes —dijo Luna en una rabieta.

—Ustedes dos... nunca cambien...

La voz tranquila les hizo ver a Harry. Tenía una sonrisa salvaje en su cara ahora.

—Sabes, él ya se ve mejor —comentó Neville.

—Típico de Griffindor; señalar lo obvio —dijo ella.

Harry se volvió hacia ella y se señaló a sí mismo.

—Oh, pero tú no eras un verdadero Griffindor —dijo agitando su mano—. Tú eras un Slytherin encubierto.

Harry parpadeó. Neville rió. Luna sonrió... Y los tres niños estaban aún más confundidos.

.

—¿Está mejorando? —preguntó Voldemort.

Neville asintió.

—Luna está allí con él ahora —dijo el hombre—. Él lo está haciendo muy bien, debería preguntar a Tessa para que le vea de nuevo. Podría estar listo.

El Señor Oscuro asintió pensativo y Neville le miró.

—¿Has oído algo de ellos? —preguntó finalmente.

—Les envié una carta acerca de Harry —dijo Voldemort—. Hace una semana. Pero no sé donde están, así que tuve que depender de la lechuza.

—Hedwig puede encontrarlos.

—Pero ella es vieja —dijo el Señor Oscuro—. Debería haber enviado a otra que no fuera la novia de Harry.

—Oh, ella te picaría hasta la muerte si se entera de esto —dijo Neville— ¿No ha demostrado que ella es diferente?

—¿Excepto por el hecho de que ella no jodidamente muere?

—Esperó a Harry. Usted debe traérsela una vez que esté de regreso con su respuesta.

—Usted es un eterno optimista, ¿o no? —preguntó Voldemort.

—Como siempre —respondió Neville con descaro, evitando la botella de tinta lanzada a su paso—. Diga a Tessa que compruebe a Harry.

.

Tessa comprobó los pulmones y luego el corazón mientras que Voldemort y Lucius miraban. El Señor Oscuro había escuchado el consejo de Neville y, cuando él y Luna se fueron, Voldemort llamó a la sanadora. Había llegado casi de inmediato, al perecer había estado esperando por esto. Despertando de sus pensamientos, Voldemort observó como Tessa comprobaba sus reflejos. Después pasó a la cabeza de Harry retirándolo suavemente. El hombre en la cama parpadeó como un búho hacia ella.

—Él está todavía alrededor de su núcleo —dijo ella—., pero él reaparece mucho. Creo que si vas dentro mi Señor, él finalmente saldrá del todo.

Voldemort asintió y cambiaron de posiciones. Voldemort suavemente puso ambas manos sobre la cabeza de Harry, cerró los ojos y se metió en su interior.

.

Alguien llamaba su nombre. Harry miró alrededor en la oscuridad, oía su nombre otra vez. Venía de una persona que conocía. El hombre se acercó, pero sintió el mismo maldito dolor. Casi se echó hacia atrás al oír su nombre otra vez, la voz fuerte y casi desesperada. Esta vez, la voz que le llamaba era más fuerte que el dolor. Quería oír más de esa voz; quería ver a su dueño de nuevo. Él extendió la mano otra vez, sintió el dolor,y lo ignoró.

Fue un lento camino desenroscarse de su núcleo mágico e ir más allá del dolor. Cuchillos afilados hundiéndose en su piel, por todo el cuerpo, pero él no se detuvo. Sus ojos ardían por lo que los cerró. Su respiración era lenta y dolorosa, pero finamente, todo se detuvo. Se sentía extrañamente vacío y abrió los ojos. Estaba de pie en un largo pasillo de su propia mente. Un pasillo que había creado hacía ya mucho tiempo con la ayuda de Severus y Voldemort. Oyó su nombre otra vez y esta vez no dudó.

Él corrió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

.

Voldemort volvió a salir y respiró hondo. Abrió los ojos y apoyó su cuerpo en Lucius mientras se desplomaba hacia atrás. Tessa le dio un poco de agua, pero todos ellos viendo como los ojos de Harry se abrían completamente. Los brillantes ojos esmeraldas desbordaban de lágrimas y Harry dijo ahogado;

—Tom.

Voldemort de repente se tambaleó hacia delante y al momento siguiente, tomó a Harry en sus brazos. El hombre de cabellos negros aferrándose a el tanto como sus debilitados músculos le permitían y lloró. Tessa pudo una gruesa manta sobre los hombros de Harry, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas mientras hacía círculos calmantes en su espalda. Lucius se sentó detrás de el Señor Oscuro y Harry extendió una mano. Lucius la tomó y la sostuvo con suavidad entre las suyas. Los dos pronto dejaron solos a los amantes, sin embargo, sabiendo que les gustaría tener algún tiempo para ellos.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Voldemort besó a Harry profundamente. Harry gimió cuando Voldemort deslizó su lengua dentro y cerró los ojos soñolientos. Se separaron con la saliva conectando sus labios y Voldemort colocó a Harry sobre la cama.

—Bienvenido de nuevo —susurró el hombre contra los labios del moreno.

—Tom —Harry jadeó entre besos—. Oh Dios... Te extrañé tanto y a Securus; ¿qué ha pasado con él?

—Estoy seguro de que Tessa le dijo —dijo Voldemort.

Efectivamente, unos minutos más tarde llamaron a la puerta. Voldemort llamó y Securus miró dentro. Lo primero que notó fue los ojos no apagados de Harry. Miró a sus dos padres en silencio antes de atreverse a decir;

—¿Tú estás... de vuelta?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y el adolescente sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad. Estuvo a punto de abordar a Harry en su afán por abrazarle, pero el hombre de ojos esmeralda solo rió de él y lo abrazó de regreso hasta que pudo.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró Harry—. La última vez que te abracé... eras tan pequeño.

Securus sorbió sus lágrimas y dijo;

—Mi corazón estaba destrozado... quería amarte pero al mismo tiempo te odiaba por hacer que padre se aleje. Odié a tanta gente, todo el que te ha dañado; Lucius por no protegerte, padre por no ser más fuerte cuando regresaste...

Él estaba divagando sin sentido ahora, pero ambos padres le escucharon pacientemente. Finalmente se quedó en silencio y se sentó con sus brazos alrededor de Harry. Voldemort le revolvió el pelo ligeramente y dijo;

—Lo que sucedió entonces fue una lista de errores que no fueron culpa de nadie. Sucedió, eso es todo. Ahora solo tenemos que hacer lo mejor con la situación.

—Lo primero —dijo Harry después de un rato de cómodo silencio—, es salir de esta cama. He estado demasiado maldito tiempo en ella.

—Ni siquiera intentes levantarte ahora —advirtió Voldemort.

Harry hizo un mohín. Él se miró a sí mismo y dijo;

—¿Puedo al menos conseguir algo de mi ropa?

—No ese par sin embargo —dijo el Señor Oscuro, haciendo que Securus le mire confuso. Al ver la sonrisa de Harry el hombre continuó— ¡Por supuesto que no, Harry!

—¿Por favor? —dijo el hombre. Él quería que Voldemort lo diga.

—¡No!

—Vamos, ¡Me veo bien en cuero!

Securus miró a su padre de pelo negro que sonreía totalmente con los ojos brillantes. Voldemort gruñó y golpeó su cabeza contra la almohada.

—Sabía que nunca debí comprarte esos pantalones —gimió y Harry se echó a reír.

—Ahora, ahora —dijo el hombre moreno al fin—. La ropa o iré yo mismo.

Voldemort se levantó volando de la cama y lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su amante antes de ir al armario. Harry se echó a reír y le dijo a Securus;

—Siempre funciona.

El adolescente escondió su risa detrás de su mano y el hombre sonrió ampliamente. Securus estaba acostumbrado a su excesivamente serio padre, pero esto... esto era algo a lo que definitivamente podría acostumbrarse.

.

—¡Yo puedo caminar por mi cuenta! —se quejó Harry, pataleando débilmente. Voldemort gruñó y le miró amenazadoramente.

—No, no puedes —dijo el hombre—. Has intentado ayer y tuviste suerte de que Bellatrix te haya encontrado cuando lo hizo ¡Podrías haber muerto de frío!

El hombre se retorció alrededor de los brazos de Voldemort y el Señor Oscuro lo puso sobre la cama. Harry suspiró y tuvo que admitir que sus piernas estaban demasiado débiles para soportarlo, incluso si élera casi demasiado delgado. Se estremeció ante la fría temperatura y automáticamente Voldemort fijó un fuego en la chimenea.

—¿Quieres sentarte frente a la chimenea? —preguntó Voldemort.

Harry asintió, y dejó que su amante lo levante de muevo. A veces el hombre de ojos esmeralda sospechaba que era solo por el bien de él en los libros de Voldemort que preguntaba. Harry se inclinó y le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca al hombre de susurrar;

—Tal amante obediente que tengo.

Voldemort gruñó, pero el hombre se limitó a sonreír. El Señor Oscuro colocó a Harry en el sofá y se dirigió de uelta a la cama. Quitó las gruesas colchas de ropa de cama y envolvió en ellas a su amante.

Securus asomó la cabeza y dijo;

—Padre, Lucius está aquí. Dijo algo acerca de las rebeliones actuando de nuevo.

—De acuerdo —dijo el Señor Oscuro con un suspiro. Se volvió hacia el hombre de pelo negro y continuó—; No intentes llegar a la cama por ti mismo ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien —dijo Harry acurrucándose—. Me sentaré aquí y me quedaré mirando las llamas. Qué alegría más fascinante.

Voldemort le dio un beso en la sien, le susurró algo que Securus no pudo oír y luego se fue con su hijo.

—Padre, ¿no está papá un poco agitado? —dijo Securus cuando caminaban por las escaleras.

—No está acostumbrado a confiar tanto en nadie —dijo Voldemort—. Además de que quiere levantarse a ir por los alrededores. Le gustaba caminar por la mansión cuando yo estaba ocupado. Ahora él solo se sienta en nuestra habitación y su frustración aumenta.

—La mía también lo haría —dijo Securus.

—¿Y la de quién no?

.

—¿Atacar Hogwarts? —preguntó Voldemort— ¿Están bromeando?

—Han sido más bien reducidos en gran medida durante los últimos años por lo que, están desesperados. Ganar Hogwarts de nuevo sería una gran victoria —dijo Lucius.

—¿Cuándo es el ataque?

—En dos horas —dijo el hombre rubio.

—Vamos a esperarlos —dijo Voldemort, y miró a Lucius—. Draco y Padma se quedarán aquí con los niños, ¿dónde están Neville y Luna?

—Ellos están fuera del país, tratando de _encontrarlos_ —respondió Lucius—. No se sabe cuando se supone que vuelvan.

El Señor Oscuro asintió. Hedwig había regresado la noche anterior, la carta intacta, por lo que debió de haber renunciado a seguir la pista. En su lugar, Neville y Luna se habían ofrecido para buscarlos un poco por los alrededores.

—Tomaré a la vieja Hedwig para ver a su dueño —dijo Voldemort—. Nos vemos en Hogwarts en una hora.

—Como desees, mi Señor.

Voldemort se dirigía a la lechucería cuando una lechuza blanca como la nieve salió volando hacia él. Hedwig se acomodó en su hombro y el Señor Oscuro parpadeó.

—¿Hedwig? ¿Cómo supiste que iba por ti? —dijo. Ella picoteó su oreja con impaciencia y él silbó. Agitó la mano para hacer que pare de picotearle y continuó—; Bueno, bueno, vamos... Merlín, recuérdame nunca dudar de tu inteligencia de nuevo.

.

—¡Hedwig!

Securus miró a Harry, desconcertado, pero el hombre solo extendió las manos con una enorme sonrisa. La lechuza ululó y voló directamente hacia el hombre de pelo negro. Harry abrazó el cuerpo blanco como la nieve en su pecho y enterró la cabeza en sus plumas.

—No puedo creer que aún sigas viva —susurró Harry. Securus dejó el sofá y se dirigió al Señor Oscuro.

—¿Qué hace Hedwig con él? —pidió el adolescente a su padre en voz baja, mirando el ulular feliz de la lechuza.

—Hedwig fue la primera y única lechuza de Harry —dijo Voldemort sonriendo ante la escena—. Ella es inteligente y siempre supo como se sentía. Ella lo consoló mucho cuando era joven.

Hedwig ululó aún más alto mientras hinchaba su cabeza contra su Harry una y otra vez.

—La emoción va a matarte, chica —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, y ella le miró como si fuera idiota. La expresión le hizo reír aún más.

Voldemort se acercó para sentarse con Harry y el adolescente les dejó solos.

—Harry, me iré por un tiempo más tarde —dijo, y Harry le miró con los ojos entornados.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó el joven con suspicacia.

—Para sorprender a las rebeliones.

—¿Quiénes son estas rebeliones de todos modos?

—Los que seguían a Dumbledore. Ellos han incorporado un montón de gente joven últimamente.

—¿Alguno vivo que conozca?

—La hermana de Padma y la chica Brown. Algunos chicos de Hufflepuff. Ernie y Justin o como sea... no conozco a nadie más.

Harry asintió con aire ausente y continuó;

—¿Qué están tratando de hacer?

—Recuperar lo que consideran que pertenece a la luz —dijo Voldemort—. No son más que molestos insectos.

Pasaron la hora siguiente en silencio, con toques y besos ocasionales mientras que Hedwig se había acurrucado en la parte superior de la chimenea y tomaba una siesta. Finalmente, Voldemort se levantó y tomó la mano de Harry.

—Estaré de regreso antes de que te enteres —prometió Voldemort.

Harry besó el dorso de la mano antes de descansar su frente contra ella. Voldemort se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso. Harry suspiró mientras el Señor Oscuro lo terminaba y le besó la mano una vez más. Entonces Voldemort salió de la habitación, dejando a Harry solo con un búho dormido.

.

Lilian tarareaba una canción mientras jugaba al ajedrez con Serene y Frank y Securus estaban sentados espalda con espalda con los libros de lectura frente a la chimenea del salón. Draco y Padma se sentaron en uno de los sofá, ambos metidos en la lectura de un libro. No habían oído ni un sonido desde el dormitorio de los Señores, y por lo tanto dejaron a Harrry solo.

Una repentina explosión hizo que los dos adultos se apresuraron a levantarse del sofá y al momento siguiente se movían hacia la puerta. Abrieron la puerta de un tirón con las varitas en sus manos y abrieron sus ojos.

Un grupo de al menos treinta personas, quizás un poco más, pero los dos vieron como todos sonreían. Uno de ellos era Parvati Patil, y la mujer gruñó de rabia al ver a Padma.

—Te encontré hermana —dijo a Padma en voz alta burlonamente.

—Vuelve dentro! —dijo Draco, pero Padma negó con la cabeza— ¡Vuelve dentro!

—Yo no voy a dejarte solo con ellos —dijo la mujer, apoderándose de la varita con fuerza, mirando a su hermana.

Los cuatro niños aparecieron detrás de los adultos, causando que ambos juraran.

—¡Vuelvan dentro! —gritó Draco.

La puerta se cerró de pronto y no podía abrirse. Una risa cruel vino desde la multitud.

—¡Son solo niños! —gritó Padma a su hermana.

—¡Niños de traidores y asesinos que no merecen vivir! —gritó Padma de vuelta. Fue ella quien hubo cerrado la puerta.

Draco contuvo a Padma tras él y silbó a los niños;

—Quédense detrás nuestro en todo momento. No dejaremos que los dañen.

.

Harry levantó la vista al oír tres suaves sonidos. Él parpadeó y vio tres pares de pies. Sus ojos viajaron hacia arriba hasta que pudo ver quienes eran. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando tres capuchas fueron retiradas.

—Ustedes... —susurró.

.

Draco contuvo un grito cuando sus costillas protestaron contra el movimiento que hacía. La sangre estaba casi saliendo de su boca y él no estaba haciéndolo bien. Padma estaba sosteniendo su mano contra su costado sangrante mientras que las rebeliones reían. Serene se mantuvo cerca de su madre, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Securus sostenía a Frank y Lilian detrás de él, mirando a las rebeliones.

—Es hora de que mueras —dijo Parvati a su hermana con una voz enfermizamente dulce que hizo que Padma se enojara aún más—. No puedo creer que no encontrásemos este lugar hasta ahora.

—Son ustedes los que vana morir —dijo Padma con la voz entrecortada a pesar del dolor que sentía—. No van a salir de aquí con vida.

La risa de Parvati resonó como un sonido estridente y ella gritó;

—¡Maten a los traidores y asesinos!

Gritos de Avada Kedabra y hechizos verdes corriendo hacia todos ellos. Frank empujó Lilian detrás de él esperando a los hechizos por venir. Securus sacó a Serene de delante de su madre a detrás de él,mientras que la chica rubia luchaba contra él. Padma y Draco parándose frente a los niños, preparándose para una muerte segura. Sus manos encontrándose unos a otros y Padma exprimiendo duro la de Draco.

Sin embargo, los hechizos nunca llegaron a ellos.

Todos miraron alrededor en estado de shock al igual que las rebeliones. Entonces lo vieron; un escudo de protección casi invisible estaba delante de ellos.

—¿Qué demonios? —gritó una de las rebeliones.

Draco y Padma se dieron la vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron al momento. Entonces de repente se prepararon y la mujer quitó su mano de la herida. Draco limpió la sangre de su boca poniéndose de pie con la espalda recta. Padma siguió los movimientos de su marido unos pocos minutos después.

—¿Madre? ¿Padre? —les llamó Serene.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —gimió Lilian detrás de ellos. Todos se volvieron para mirar.

Neville y Luna estaban como Draco y Padma junto con otras tres personas que vestían capuchas que ocultaban sus rostros. Detrás de ellos, estaba de pie otra persona. Securus abrió mucho los ojos y susurró;

—Papá...

* * *

**19/7/14**

**Por Dioooooos! No lo terminaba más! xDD**

**Igual y el capi que viene es mi favorito de toda la historia jejejee, les dejo con la pica.**

**AVISO que en mi país comienzan las vacaciones de invierno y tendré los niños en casa, por lo que no tengo ni idea de cuando suba el siguiente...**

**Aún así, espero sigan esperando con paciencia y comentando lo que les parece ok? MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han comentado y esperado pacientemente por este ;) Se agradece mucho.**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
